Typical powder coating compositions contain a flow modifier or a flow control agent to enhance the rheology of the coating composition and provide for smoother, better looking coatings. Common flow modifiers include low glass transition temperature acrylics such as poly(2-ethylhexyl acrylate). See in this regard U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,340 to Labana et al.
Powder coating compositions are widely used in a variety of industrial applications which require their use with associated coatings. For example, the powder coating compositions are often used as primer surfacers or chipguard primers. In this instance, they are topcoated with typical finishing coat compositions and the flow control agents such as those mentioned above adversely affect the intercoat adhesion between the topcoat and the powder primer surfacer. In addition, powder coatings are often applied as chipcoat primers over uncured, dehydrated electrodeposited coatings. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,581. In this application, the chipguard primer is only applied to a portion of the electrodeposited coating, usually in the areas that are subjected to stone chipping, i.e., rocker panels and wheel wells. The composite coating is then co-cured in one step and topcoated with a conventional finishing coat. In applying the chipguard primer to only a portion of the dehydrated, uncured electrodeposited primer, there is an area of overspray where the powder coating composition impacts the electrodeposited primer in areas other than that to be coated. When the chipguard primer contains conventional flow control additives such as those described above, severe cratering of the electrodeposited primer often results.